


Time to wake up

by MissKitty28



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: "Où qu'elle aille, elle ne parvenait jamais à la fuir." (Point de vue de Nell, SPOILERS sur la série)





	Time to wake up

****

Où qu’elle aille, elle ne parvenait jamais à la fuir.

La dame au cou tordu l’attendait. 

Elle lui apparaissait en ses instants les plus sombres.

En rappel —éternel— de la maison qu’elle avait habitée ; et du souvenir de sa défunte mère qui s’y était perdue.

Sa présence était comme vivre chaque instant avec l’irrépressible sentiment de ne pas être seule, dans une configuration où la solitude eût été préférable.

Tu ne peux échapper à ce qui est à l’intérieur de toi, à ton histoire. 

Où que tu ailles, tu finiras toujours en ce même endroit.

Avec cette même personne ; cette même _autre_.

Il lui avait fallu mourir pour comprendre l’éveil dont sa défunte mère lui parlait.

_It’s time to wake up, sweetheart._

Il lui avait fallu mourir pour comprendre que la maison avait fait d’elle sa propre ennemie.

Les esprits se révèlent parfois l’incarnation de nos propres peurs, une projection de nos angoisses.

Cette maison l’avait mise face à elle-même ; avait mis chacun d’eux face à eux-mêmes.

Même si trop tard, elle avait fini par le comprendre.


End file.
